


Cake in the Road

by SunYiJie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cake, Cake in the Road, Freeform, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Or don't, This is literally about a cake, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunYiJie/pseuds/SunYiJie
Summary: Um, there's a cake in the road.





	

It began with a simple party. We were having a bonfire on the beach and I decided that it was time that I headed home. I told my friends goodbye and I took my keys and started off. There was something, though, in the middle of that dark, secluded road. It was a wedding cake, as bright as white could be, and it looked so strange right there, as though someone had left it without any care. I thought it funny, so I brought it home, to show my wife, you see. I carried it in and put it down, but passing it by, a chill crept through me. I went to bed and come next morn, I saw it once again, still as white, still as bright, but with me beside, it looked almost forlorn. Mary came home and I showed her the cake, but she said to me, “There’s nothing there, for goodness sake.” 

Though confused then, she was happy to see me and we spent the day alone. After the day together, though, my heart began to be full, not with love, Oh no, but with something cold and dark, something like a stone. The longer we spent, the heavier the rock, and it made me hope for silence. When she went to take a nap, I saw the cake upon the counter; it had started to crumble, so I tried to move it, but it stood there in defiance.

Over the next few weeks, the cake crumbled more, and Mary began to get sick. She coughed and slept; she sneezed and wept, but nothing I did would help. Over the next few months, her condition got worse and she became worried for herself. The cake fell apart, and so did I; the trauma was almost too much for my weak, broken heart. I almost wanted to die. Mary passed on, and the cake disappeared, and I broke down on the floor.

Years later, I’d forgotten, not my wife but the cake, and I looked on for love once more. I got married, settled down, with a lovely girl named Sue. Unfortunately, one night I was driving and what should I see on the road? It was that cake, as bright as day, oh what was I to do? I kept on going; I left it there – nothing would happen this time, not to my darling Sue. But when I arrived, upon the counter were once again those tiers. I felt the terror; I felt the fright – this was the worst, the very worst of my fears. I tried to move it; I tried to toss it, but it stood there like a ghost – one that stood there waiting, to take away the one I loved most. I could do nothing, and I started to wait, and the cake began to crumble. In the next few weeks, it was over. Sue was gone with nothing more with a crash and a stumble. 

Years and years passed me by. Karen had stayed and so had Liza, but it always ended the same. A cake would appear, and I’d have less than a year to spend with my darling sweet. It dragged me down to the point where I could barely move my feet. I guess I wasn’t meant to be happy. I guess I knew I would see. That’s why I hope that next time, that wedding cake’s for me.


End file.
